The Missing Year
by EvilRegal0408
Summary: Basically, Marian was alive during the missing year that Robin and Regina met. Regina has only known Robin for just over a day but she feels something for him already. Enjoy!


_This was a one-shot prompt from Zoya El-Badry, "Marian was alive during the missing year when Robin and Regina met". I also added the twist of little Roland having autism and how Robin has to cope with it. Enjoy!_

* * *

She couldn't stop thinking about how he had saved her earlier on, if he wasn't there, herself and Snow would have been killed by that vicious flying monkey right there and then. She still didn't really know who he was except that he was the most wanted thief in the whole Enchanted Forest. Yes, he was sort of cute but she didn't let her mind run away on its own after Snow's chat about getting to know him better.

There was a voice, one that shouted a name but Regina couldn't quite make it out. Well she couldn't until Robin had shouted the name "Marian" and eventually the two were in each other's arms and kissing like crazy, a small child just next to them. Regina begun to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Daddy!" shouted a small voice.

"Marian! Roland! where the hell have you been?"

"When I left with Roland to find my cloak I heard a screeching sound so I grabbed Roland and we hid in a small cave until the noise had died down and he had calmed down. We have been looking for you ever since."

"I'm so glad I found you, I have been worried sick."

"I'm sorry," Regina interrupted, "but if we want to save our kingdom we are going to have to hurry to my castle, and fast." They all then continued to walk towards the castle, Robin, Roland and Marian hand-in-hand as they walked along. Regina couldn't help the jealousy that hit her when she turned round to look at them but she had no idea why.

When they reached the castle Regina said that she would go alone to lower the shield. Robin tried to say that he would go with her for protection but she just ignored him and tried her best to not even get a single glimpse of him. But as she knew he would, he did follow her down but she took no notice and carried on walking through the damp, dark tunnels in complete silence. As they reached the door to the back entrance of the castle, the door was open.

"What the hell?!"

"What's the matter your majesty?"

"I sealed this door with blood magic, no one could have opened it but me."

"Well, it seems as if the Wicked Witch is stronger than we thought."

She ignored him as she thought he meant she was stronger than her, but she knew that's not what he meant at all.

The staircase lead to a vault that was built for her mother when she thought that Hook had killed her, but didn't. Robin stood by the doorway in silence as she walked around searching for god knows what trying to make herself look as if she doesn't care that he is standing there.

The fire in the centre of the castle that held up the protection shield was surrounded by green smoke, it was obvious that this was The Wicked Witch's spell. As she took down the shield, Robin just stood by the balcony and admired her until she had finished and he had caught her eye. He slowly lost eye contact with her and walked over, they were close, really close.

"So, your majesty, that was impressive." He said with a low and very seductive tone.

"Well, I have been doing magic my whole life so I got to master it at some point." The sarcasm in her comment was clear but he just giggled while looking up and down her figure. "Excuse me, but you do have a wife!"

"Regina, you don't actually know anything about me do you?"

"Well we have only just started talking. But go on then, give me whatever you got."

"Well then, if you must know, me and Marian aren't really together."

She laughed, rather loudly. "Don't give me that crap! You were both holding hands as we were walking here."

"And that seriously means that we are completely in love?!"

"Alright then, what the hell is going on between you both then?"

"Well, when Roland was born he was diagnosed from birth with autism, not very severe but mild. Anyway, that meant that he didn't like change and that if anything minor changed to his daily routine then he would become violent and lash out. So that's why me and Marian are together but separated if you know what I mean."

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm so sorry Robin, I had no idea." She began to get closer to him. "But I can help," She stopped with inches between them and started to stroke her arm up and down his arm. "I know a counsellor, Dr Hopper, he helped Henry with his nightmares and visions when he was younger, maybe he could help Roland with things changing so that you and Marian don't have to pretend around him anymore."

At first he didn't know what to say, he was speechless. But then he began to thank her, over and over again.

"Robin, it's fine, I will arrange it as soon as he settles into the castle."

"Regina, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Excuse me, who gave you the permission to compliment me?" She asked with a sexy voice and a raised brow.

"Well, I did allow myself, but I assume you don't like compliments."

"Not if they are uncalled for. Anyway, let's go and meet the others at the door."

That night Robin allowed Regina to put Roland to bed so she did. She was just going to take Roland's glass from his warm milk to the kitchen and she would come back and make sure he was in bed. But, when she got back to the room she was witnessing the one thing she hoped wasn't real, Robin was kissing Marian in Roland's room. Luckily Roland was asleep but in a way this pissed her off even more. She felt as if she should storm in there and scream but she didn't want Robin to know she felt something for him, especially in front of Marian while his son was sleeping. So she stormed off and began to try and forget about what she just saw while getting changed into a comfier set of clothes and proceeding to her bathroom.

She was tidying up her towel rack when there was a knock at the bathroom door, it was Robin.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You know it's perfectly normal to tell me that there is nothing going on between you and Marian and when I go to say goodnight to Roland I discover you both getting cosy while your son sleeps right behind you," she begins to tear up, "and how you made me feel as if there was something between us even though it has only been one day since me actually met but you made me smile and feel good about myself. But now I wonder, was that all just a lie so that you could play me?"

"Regi-"

"No! You don't even get to say anything. Just get out of my bathroom and stay away from me."

"Just let me explain." She says nothing. "I went to say goodnight to Roland but he was already asleep so I sat on the rocking chair and almost fell asleep. Marian had come in and woke me up, she took my hand to help me up and I was a little dizzy so I fell into her and she thought I was going to kiss her so she kissed me back and I pushed her away and walked out. Regina, I don't want to be with her, I want to get to know you more than anything."

"If that is really true then I don't want her anywhere near me, I want her to have the bedroom on the other side of the castle so that she doesn't cross my path and so that she doesn't interfere` with my personal life, including you."

"That's done, whatever makes you happy milady. Now, would you care to join me for a picnic under the stars tomorrow night? Just the two of us."

"Yes, of course."


End file.
